Brian Kirk
Brian Kirk (born 1968) is an award-winning Irish motion picture director. He was an episodic director for the first season of Game of Thrones and helmed the third episode "Lord Snow", the fourth episode "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things", and the fifth episode "The Wolf and the Lion". He has also directed episodes of the HBO series Boardwalk Empire and Luck. He has worked on The Riches, The Tudors, Brotherhood, Dexter, and Luther. He directed the British miniseries Father & Son and Great Expectations. Due to scheduling issues, he was unable to return for the second or third seasons. According to producer Frank Doelger, Kirk has a standing invitation to return to the series in future seasons.Hall, Eva (July 18, 2012). Locations Report: 'Game of Thrones' Season Three Set Visit. IFTN. Biography Earlier career Kirk began his directing career with a quartet of short films. He directed Baby Doll (1998), Billy and Zorba (1999), Gutwallops (1999), and Do Armed Robbers Have Love Affairs? (2000). He helmed four episodes of the comedy series Pulling Moves in 2004. He then directed two episodes for the second season of Murphy's Law in 2004. He returned to direct a further two episodes for the third season in 2005. Also in 2005 he directed four episodes of Funland and episodes of Donovan. He made his feature film debut with Middletown in 2006. Also in 2006 he made his American directorial debut with a first season episode of the crime drama Brotherhood entitled "Vivekchaudamani: 51". He returned to Brotherhood in 2007 to direct the second season episode "Down in the Flood 3:5-6". He also directed the television film My Boy Jack (2007) starring David Haig and Daniel Radcliffe and based on the play of the same name. He directed two episodes of The Riches and two episodes of The Tudors in 2007. He directed all four episodes of the miniseries Fathers and Sons in 2009. He also directed "Remains to Be Seen", a fourth season episode of the Showtime crime drama Dexter. In 2010 he directed the first two episodes of British crime drama Luther. He also helmed the episode "Hold Me in Paradise" for the new HBO historical drama Boardwalk Empire. Game of Thrones In 2011 he was a regular director for the first season of Game of Thrones. He helmed the third episode "Lord Snow", the fourth episode "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things", and the fifth episode "The Wolf and the Lion". He also directed all three parts of the BBC miniseries Great Expectations, an adaptation of the Charles Dickens book of the same name. He joined the crew of HBO drama Luck as an episodic director for the first season in 2012. He helmed "Episode 1.5" and "Episode 1.7". His commitments to Great Expectations and Luck prevented him from working on the second season of Game of Thrones although the producers were keen for him to return. He was approached to direct the superhero sequel Thor 2 but did not take the job.Nix (August 4, 2011). Thor 2 Doth Findeth a New Director. Beyond Hollywood. The role eventually went to Game of Thrones Co-Executive Producer Alan Taylor, whom Kirk had worked with on the first season.Hoare, James (March 29, 2012). Game of Thrones Season 2 Director Alan Taylor Interview Exclusive. SciFiNow. Instead he directed the television feature Gilded Lilys (2012). This coincided with the filming of the third season, again preventing his return to Game of Thrones. Game of Thrones Director References See also * * * [[W:C:luck:Brian Kirk|Brian Kirk at Luck wiki]] * [[W:C:boardwalkempire:Brian Kirk|Brian Kirk at Boardwalk Empire wiki]] fr:Brian Kirk de:Brian Kirk ru:Брайан Кирк Category:GoT/Directors